The Prince surrenders
by Stormy89
Summary: The war is still raging on. After graduating Blaise has left England for his summer villa. He is broken! Memories of happy times mix with the emptiness of the present. Will Blaise find his strength in those memories or will he stay in this drunken state?
1. The Easy Way Out

Disclaimer: As much as I would like to say I am J., I am not and unfortunately Harry Potter does not belong to me! This Disclaimer is valid for the whole story and I won't be posting it in the other chapters!

Enjoy!! :))

**Chapter 1**

**The Easy Way Out**

The pale moon light was making crooked shades between the trees down the hill, it was gliding across the surface of the still sea, reaching the horizon, hugging the sand with its light. Almost on the beach there was a middle-sized villa. One of its balconies was looking at the sea and the moonlight was lighting it perfectly. There was a young man in his nineteen's. His raven-black, shoulder length, hair was being ruffled by the slight wind. He was standing straight, his violet blue eyes were gazed at a point where the sea met the horizon and he was bracing himself at the parapet like he might lose his balance any second. He was dressed in a simple black t-shirt and shorts and he was barefoot.

The man slightly shifted his weight and took a sip from his glass of whisky. The alcohol burned inside his throat, making him feel slightly warmer in the unusually cold summer night. Blaise Zabini was enjoying the silence that was surrounding him. He wanted to be alone. For a first time in his life he did not feel the need to have a company, not even the servants in the villa. He just wanted to be all alone with his thoughts and feelings. When did he start thinking of feelings? Wasn't everything so far just about having what you want and enjoying it? It was, but it isn't anymore, he thought. Not since a couple of months ago.

A chill ran down his spine. The night was getting even colder with the wind starting to blow stronger. He did not know what to do nor wanted to know. The apathy surrounding him was less painful than actually thinking what was burning him inside. That was going on for weeks already but he did not want to stop it. It was so much easier to lay back and not think of the previous months. But his aching heart wasn't giving up. The throbbing ache he was feeling was getting stronger and even the ridiculous amount of alcohol he was pouring into his system was soon not going to be enough to stop the pain. He eased himself on the chair, put his glass on the table and put his head in his hands. What was he going to do?!? He did not want to feel this way, neither think of himself that way! Since when did he become such a coward? Coward???!! This word was not even part of his dictionary.

"Stupid, stupid idiot, that's what I am…." He thought miserably.

With that kind of thoughts in his head he stayed on the balcony till he was nearly freezing. The next bottle of whisky was waiting for him in the bar but he denied it and went to bed. He needed sleep to clear his head and probably, just probably, try to face what was haunting him on the next morning.

***

As soon as he started to become aware of the world around him, Blaise felt the dull pain in his skull. Too much alcohol, again…nothing new these days. He felt the stab in his stomach and quickly rushed for the toilet. After cleaning himself up and stiffing a Hangover potion down his throat, trying to hold it in, he felt much better.

After a quick shower he went to the kitchen to find himself something to eat. Since he had rushed all the house elves out of the place, so he can be alone, now he had to manage on his own in the kitchen. This was not such a big problem as he was quite skillful at it. He had to be. There were many times that his mother had sent him here to spend on his own and though there were three house elves at his disposal, none of them was good enough at cooking. Another reason was that he was paranoid enough not to let his mother's servants make his meals. After all, he had been a witness to not one 'mysterious' death in his home. His step-fathers were coming and going like a blow of wind and he perfectly well knew that most of them did not pass away. They were simply killed with a strong potion that his mother had invented a long time ago and which did not leave any traces. Thus he did not trust his own life in anyone's hands, at the least to the house elves, who were the ones who actually slipped the potion in the drinks.

He stopped dead in his tracks. The last statement was not true. There was one other person in whose hands he had willingly put his life… heart, and soul, his traitorous mind reminded him. He did not want to think about that right now, if, as his intentions were, he was going to try and stay sober. But as the thought crossed his mind, he knew that he could not stop it. He was madly in love. His heart was aching for its other part, which had stayed with his lover. His mind with no avail tried to stop the wild thoughts of: Where is he, right now? Is he OK? Is he even alive? Am I going to see him ever again?

"Fuck. Now I am not even hungry, anymore." Blaise was now cursing the empty house. Nevertheless he made himself eat some scrambled eggs with bacon and a toast or two. After he went back to his room and exchanged the towel around his waist for some warm clothes, he went to his favorite chair on the terrace with a bottle and a cup and proceeded to getting drunk as soon as possible. He knew that's the easy way out, but he did not feel strong enough to fight against life. He wasn't even sure that there was anything to fight for.

Suddenly his mind was showing him part of those blissful last months before graduation. A pair of silvery-blue eyes was burning a hole in his temple. Two eyes, he would like to see again burning with passion and love… love?!

"Blaise, mate, you are losing your mind!" He said to himself. Now this was a ridiculous thought. Draco Malfoy was not in love with him. Blaise wasn't even sure that the guy had the ability to love at all. Not that he could blame him for that, knowing pretty well that Draco had never seen love in his life. There were only orders, coldness and masks at the Manor. He had been there, he had seen it with his own eyes. Damn, he had even witnessed the nightmares the Blond had.

Ahh, those nightmares!!! Those were memories Blaise did not want to remember… but again his too sober mind betrayed him. The pain on the beautiful face, the body twitching nervously between the sheets, and the non stopping chanting of: "Dad, don't!! Please, don't hurt me anymore!! No!!" and the horrible screams which followed.

Blaise cringed inwardly. They never talked about that. Draco would wake up with a start, tears almost dripping down his cheeks, then he would see Blaise next to him and the cold mask would slip into place. Without saying anything Draco would stand up, go to the bathroom and crawling back on the bed, would snuggle into Blaise's body and pretend to fall asleep. But Blaise knew better. He could feel the shudders going through Draco's body, but always would remain impassive, only hugging him closely. Stupid Malfoy attitude!!! He knew that if he had ever done or said anything he would've lost Draco. Stupid Malfoy Pride!!!

But he had to admit to himself, that he was the stupid one. Who, for Merlin's sake, made him fall in love with Draco Malfoy, off all people? No, there was no point of fighting, because there was nothing to fight for. He had feelings for Draco, but neither were they ever answered, nor will they ever be. It was simple as that. He loved but he was not loved back.

He couldn't get himself drunk fast enough, he couldn't take, as he preferred to refer to this state of his, the easy way out faster. Cause this was the only thing he could do – stay here, thousands of kilometers away from England, and get himself drunk into oblivion every single day, trying not to think of Draco. There was no point of going back. For what? What could he do? Go to the Manor, which was full of Death Eaters, find Draco and confess his undying love, give away his heart and soul, just to find them crushed and laughed at? He could not do that! He would not do that! He had that much pride left, although while being drunk he often asked himself if there was any point of having a pride or anything else for that matter, if you don't have love in your life. There, again this word Love!

Damn!!!Everything was so simple before this all started. A simple Saturday Night Slytherin party, as many others before it…drunken teenagers, raging hormones, a large amount of alcohol and eventually a night spent with someone random, indulging in sexual pleasure. Before this particular night in the cold days of March, everything was always about sex, about bringing yourself the highest pleasure and nothing more: no feelings, no awkward looks in the morning, no explanations needed, nothing - just pure pleasure in the act of having sex. The ultimate Slytherin way!

But this particular night had changed everything. Blaise remembered it like it was just yesterday…

XXX

Hey, guys, this is the first time I ever post a fanfic online, so mind that :P

I will be extremely happy to get reviews, no matter if they are good or bad, after all we learn from our mistakes... right?

So write me reviews and you'll get the second chapter very very soon!


	2. The Night That Changed My Life

**Chapter 2**

**The Night That Changed My Life**

_But this particular night had changed everything. Blaise remembered it like it was just yesterday: _

"Everyone was completely stunned to find the Prince of Slytherin at the party. He usually did not grace them with his presence, as he was with Pansy and she, knowing very well what was going on during those Saturday nights, made her best to keep Draco occupied in his room. To which he did not object at all. Showing at the party merely meant that the rumors of him breaking up with the little slut were true. He was sitting in his favorite chair in front of the fireplace, steadily going through a bottle of Firewhisky, listening vaguely to the usual groupies around him with a bored expression on his face.

Blaise was watching him from the other part of the room thinking that those girls had less chance of getting in Draco's bed than he had. Blaise was known to be bent both ways, so no one was there to question the lustful looks he was directing at Draco. His eyes were following the slender but strong body. Draco was tall, almost as tall as Blaise, his form was lean, with the natural Malfoy grace which enthralled Blaise every time the Prince moved. He could see how perfectly built his body was, the muscles chiseled by Quidditch, the bum strong and tight from sitting countless hours on the broom, the arms strong from navigating the it and holding on to it. He almost trembled at the thought how would those arms feel on his body and how would it feel to be under it. Cause although he was usually a top, he knew Draco would never be the bottom. He had some pretty good fantasies about a particular blond writhing beneath him, but he was absolutely sure they would stay only fantasies.

He started his travel up the lithe body thinking how those tights would close around him, as strong as they were, and would pull him closer and deeper as he was inside Draco. How would those perfect hips move in the rhythm of passion… Then his eyes moved between Draco's legs…mmm, Blaise was thinking, what I would not give to see with my own eyes this beauty…as Draco never showered in the common bathrooms and there were enough rumors from the girls who had been with him about his size and form to give life to Blaise's fantasies. His eyes traveled up to the six-pack which was clearly visible even under the black cashmere pullover, Draco was wearing. Then his eyes gave the required appreciation to the well formed biceps, the strong forearms and those hands, which Blaise could easily envision tightly squeezing his bum and the long fingers pumping into him. A small moan escaped Blaise's lips as he followed the curve of Draco's neck and stopped at his full lips. So, kissable… was the last coherent thought in his mind as his eyes met a pair of silvery-blue orbs.

Blaise had just stopped breathing as Draco's gaze captured his and held it there. There were mischievous lights dancing in the blond's eyes, although his expression was still one of total boredom. Blaise gulped and shuddered as he saw Draco's eyes starting to inspect his body. He felt like he was naked under that look, like his clothes had magically disappeared and he was standing naked in front of the whole Slytherin Common room. He slowly took a sip from his glass trying to hold himself still, although he could feel his hands shaking under the scrutinizing look. His eyes were glued to Draco's face and he shuddered once more as he saw how the Prince wetted his lips, before he took a sip from his Firewhisky."

Even now, in the present, Blaise was getting hard just from the mere memory of Draco's look and lips.

"After taking a good look at every part of his body, Draco's eyes had locked once more with his. Blaise saw how Draco took another sip of Firewhisky then licked his lips and proceeded drying his bottom lip with his thumb, eyes fixed on Blaise's lips with anticipation. The dark-haired boy felt how every coherent thought left his mind at this clear invitation, his heart-rate quickened and he felt his cock twitch. Damn, he was getting hard only from Draco looking at him. He shook his head trying to clear his fogged mind and to process that someone was calling his name.

"Blaise! Blaise! Hey, mate, did you fall asleep?" Theo Nott was calling him almost laughing at his unresponsiveness.

Blaise shook his head once more and with a great difficulty managed to look away from Draco and to turn to Theo.

"Ugh? What?" He asked Theo confused, his mind still stirring with the images of a very naked Draco.

Theo now was rolling with laughter.

"I asked if you had fallen asleep."

"You wish! I was just thinking." Blaise retorted, getting angry. No one ever laughed at him without bearing the consequences.

"You know, Theo, some of us have other things to think about besides how to get drunk and get laid, even on a Saturday night!" He offered the small group around him with a composed smile on his face. Laughter erupted as Theo flinched away, knowing exactly what will fall on his head if he continued teasing Blaise. Obviously "The Raven" as they called him, was not in a very good mood tonight and Theo did not want Zabini's wrath falling upon him.

"You got me!" Theo answered with a smile, which caused the laughter to erupt once more on his expense. "So, you wanna join us in a "Truth or Dare"?"

"Why not?" Blaise said, having nothing else to do besides drooling over Draco, which would be embarrassing if someone caught him and he would never let that happen.

"May I join?" A deep, silky voice asked next to him.

As he turned and looked up, he saw Draco in all his glory leaning on the back of his armchair casting a questioning gaze at everyone, daring someone to refuse the Prince.

"Of course!" Theo peeped up. "May I add that we are actually very happy to welcome you in our game." There was no hint of sarcasm in his voice, nor did he mean to say it in a sarcastic way. Draco had been offered a couple of times this evening to join the games and he had refused each and every one of them, so it was, at the least, flattering that he chose to join them.

"Don't bother trying to flatter me, Nott; you are not good enough for it." Draco quickly dismissed Theo, as he conjured himself an armchair and sat down right next to Blaise.

"Do not change the rules or the dares because I joined the game. It would not be fun enough and I had my fare share of boredom for tonight!" Draco almost ordered with a cold smile on his lips.

'Puff, he is so full of himself – Blaise thought – Not that we hadn't given him enough power over the whole house, not that he is not the hottest guy in Slytherin, not to mention, probably in the whole school, which gives him reason to think the world is his but sometimes he just kills me with comments like this. Someday, someone will close that pretty mouth, damn, the consequences and then he will see that his share of the "orange" is not that big. Oh, how I wanna be around when this day comes.' Blaise smiled to himself and took a sip of his drink.

As the game progressed and the amount of consumed alcohol was increasing, the participants became bolder and the dares became more and more sexually oriented. It was Draco's turn to spin the bottle. It stopped pointing at Blaise.

"Truth or Dare?" Draco asked with a thick voice, small smile creeping on his lip.

"Dare." Blaise answered downing a shot of Firewhisky.

Draco smiled a seductive smile at Blaise, whose stomach made a backflip at the site.

"I dare you…" Draco paused, building the tension in the room. "…to sit on my lap and kiss me."

Blaise gulped at those words and a couple of loud gasps were heard around the game table. At this point in the evening, as usual, everyone's attention in the half-full common room was turned to the game. Now everyone was looking between Blaise and Draco, waiting to see if Blaise is going to fulfill the dare or down the large cup of mixed alcohol in the middle of the table.

Blaise gave himself a mindslap at even considering the cup on the table. He had wanted this for so long that he had almost given up on the idea that someday he would be able to kiss the exquisite blond Slytherin. Gathering all his courage he stood up from his chair and promptly sat down on Draco's lap, straddling his hips, put one hand in the blond locks and pulled Draco for a kiss. At the moment their lips touched an electric shock ran down both of their bodies. Blaise got more confident as Draco's hands were suddenly pressing on his lower back, pulling him closer to the blond. He parted his lips slightly and used his tongue to follow the contours of Draco's lips and then he bit oh-so-gently the bottom one. Draco sighted in his mouth parting his lips and stuck his tongue in Blaise's mouth. Blaise was in heaven. Draco's lips were firm but gentle and his tongue was very skillful, reaching and caressing every part of Blaise's mouth, making him melt. But he was not going to surrender that easily to the blond perfection assaulting his mouth and wrapped his own tongue around Draco's. The kiss became a fight for dominance, but neither of them was going to submit to the other and finally they separated, breathing hard.

Reluctantly Blaise started to move away from Draco, when the blond whispered in his year:

"Later, after the game, come to my room. The password is 'Sex Victum Totus."

Then released Blaise, who gave Draco an almost unnoticeable nod and slid away from his lap.

The game continued with no comments on the event. Dare anyone say anything which was in controversy with the Slytherin's Price's wishes? Eventually after the kiss they shared, most of the players got the idea that Draco would be leaving with Blaise tonight, so every time the bottle stopped on them, they were made to make out. The most interesting part of the night, before they went to Draco's room, had yet to come."

XXX

Hey Guys, please, please, please… tell me if you like it or not! Leaving a review will take a couple of minutes and will make me very very happy!

Stormy89


	3. The Way We Came To Be

Hey, guys and girls, I need your help :))

My dear muse, has declared a strike! :(( She says that reviews are needed and until she sees them she's not going to help me with writing my story! She is very stubborn, mind you! So if you want to read more of this story, help me get her in a good mood:))

Thanks in advance!

Yours, Stormy :)

And now here we are at the 3-rd chapter still with Blaise remembering his first encounter with Draco...

**Chapter 3**

**The Way We Came To Be**

"_The most interesting part of the night, before they went to Draco's room, had yet to come." _

"It was somewhere around midnight when the portrait hole opened and a very tired and pissed looking Pansy Parkinson came into the common room which at this point was hosting only those playing the game. Her bloodshot eyes and the red circles around them were enough indication that she had been crying. At the same time someone had made a pretty good joke to which even Draco was laughing sincerely. That obviously pissed Pansy even more: seeing Draco laugh so carefree mere hours after he had dumped her.

She strolled towards the game table and stopped next to Draco's chair and demanded:

"What the Hell is going on here?"

Draco turned to look at her, still smiling, but Blaise noticed that the light from his eyes was gone. They were cold as ice as usual:

"It's Saturday Night Party, Parkinson! What do you expect to be happening, other than people getting drunk and playing games?"

"What are You doing here?" She demanded to know.

Everyone except Pansy was quite aware that this was the wrong thing to say after she had just spoiled Draco's mood enough already. Although he seemed not touched at the least, when he turned to her:

"Isn't it obvious?! I am playing a game of "Truth or Dare" with some friends."

She tried to sneer at him but with no real success:

"None of those people is your friend! You don't have friends here!"

Draco jaw line hardened:

"Whose fault is that?" He stood up, now looking at her from a higher point, as he was way taller than her."May I remind you, that you were the one who said, that those parties were boring. You were the one insisting in staying in my room all Saturday evening! And I indulged your wishes just because you were my girlfriend! Now that I am free from you I can actually see how much fun I had missed just for the sake of having sex!"

At that point many of the people in the room snickered. It was quite a well known fact that Draco is with Pansy only because his father insisted on it and because she was easy enough to maintain as a girlfriend without much effort.

Pansy was on the verge of crying, but she got a hold of herself and retorted:

"I don't see what the big fun about these games is."

"Well," Draco answered with a malicious smile "feel free to join us and see for yourself!" He pointed at an empty spot on the couch.

Pansy, decided to get Draco back at all costs, thinking that the game might help him see what he had given up, took the offer and sat on the couch.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Draco asked. "Let's continue our game where we left off!"

That was a clear warning to everyone in the game that nothing had changed with Pansy's arrival.

It was Theo's turn to spin the bottle. It stopped pointing Blaise. Theo gulped, he didn't want to be put in the middle but he had no other choice. He was definitely more afraid from Draco than from Pansy.

"Truth or Dare?" He asked Blaise. At that moment Blaise was anticipating the raging storm that will come after Pansy sseeing him kissing with Draco. 'Ahh, I always tend to get in the middle of something!' he scolded to himself. 'Who cares? Definitely not me.' He smiled and answered:

"Dare!"

Theo was going through all the things they had already done, trying to come up with something different and something not totally insulting to Pansy, when Blaise urged him:

"Come on, Theo! Don't over think it. Your brain might shut down from the effort!" He smiled; he knew that Theo is not going to take this seriously and it will make Draco snicker and to his pleasure he was quite right.

"Ok, then." Theo said. "Go and kiss Draco senseless."

Without another word, quickly, before Pansy could react, he repeated their first kiss putting even more passion into it. He didn't think it is likely to actually make Draco feel senseless, but he gave his best. When he opened his eyes he saw that Draco had closed his and when he opened them they were slightly unfocused and there was a slight blush on his cheeks. 'WOW!' - was the only thing that crossed Blaise's mind, 'I actually managed to kiss the Slytherin Sex God senseless!' Beaming with pride he moved away and sat in his chair. He looked over to Draco, who was smiling at him. Well, not like normal people were smiling in this situation, because this was Draco Malfoy, but still smiling. His face was stilled in a sly smirk, but what make Blaise feel warmth in the pit of his stomach was that Draco's smile had reached his eyes.

Then it abruptly ended at the shriek which came from Pansy but under Draco's cold glare she shut up. Blaise thought that the girl is literally crazy, because a second later her face was plastered with a huge smile, something like a huge snake, preparing to devour a bird. Blaise did not like this. He had the distinct impression that he was the bird and this was not going to be good.

The game continued with more and more kisses and the situation was getting pretty heated up, when on Pansy's turn the bottle stopped before Blaise.

"Truth or Dare?" She asked with a too sweet voice and a smile, which was promising nothing good, but Blaise wasn't scared that easily.

"Dare." He said quite confident.

"I dare you to make Draco come without touching him." She snickered. He couldn't be better that her. If she could not do it, than no one could.

Blaise laughed out right. "So this is what it's all about! You are trying to make Draco see that you are better than me." Now he was barely able to catch his breath since he couldn't stop laughing. As he calmed down a bit he told her:

"But my dear, there is your problem! I am not competing with anyone and I don't need to. You see, if Draco chooses to invite me with him tonight it would be purely in the name of mutual pleasure excluding any kind of relationship bullshit you're up to, right?" at that he looked at Draco for confirmation, hoping that he had interpreted the signs right.

Draco gave him a smirk, his eyes smiling again but accompanied with lust.

"Of course!"

'One more thing…" Blaise added. "You have no idea with whom you are trying to play this game, darling." Smiling he went next to Draco's armchair, got on his knees so his mouth could be in the same level as Draco's ear, blew in it a wave of hot breath, which effectively made the blond shiver and whispered, low enough only for Draco's ears:

"Let me ask you a question? What do you think of ropes and blindfolds?"

Draco twitched almost unnoticeable before answering:

"It is a never fulfilled fantasy!"

"Great!" Blaise smiled a hungry smile and continued whispering in Draco's ear. "Close your eyes and try to see what I am describing to you! You come into the dungeons from the Great Hall after a late night Prefect patrol. Some idiot, probably Filch, had put off half of the lights down the corridor and you know that the only ones that could light them back are the teachers. But you are not scared at all. You've grown up in those dungeons, you could never get lost, right? As you walk down you start feeling on edge, something is not quite right around here. Either it is because of the suddenly even darker atmosphere, or it is because it is too late and there is no noise, you don't know but you can feel the goosebumps all over your body. But you ignore the signs deciding that your behavior is ridiculous and you are just too exhausted and your brain is playing around with you. As you get to the corner where you have to turn left for the common room a spell hits you and can't move an inch." At that he saw that Draco had a pretty wild imagination as actually goosebumps had risen on his arms and his body was stiff. 'Oh, that's going to be more fun than I thought! Pansy is so going to lose this one!' he thought to himself before continuing.

"You can hear steps behind you. Someone is leaning close to you. You can see and feel how a blindfold is being fastened around your eyes and you can't see anymore. The person whispers is your ear: "Don't worry; I am not going to hurt you! I am just going to have some fun with you!" You know the voice, but you can't place it. The next thing you hear is "Incarcerous" and you can feel the ropes binding your body. Than the body binding curse is lifted but you can't move because you are bounded. You can hear the steps of the person behind you. He is obviously taking you somewhere. You hear him mumbling something and you hear a portrait swinging open. You can feel the warmth of the room. You can feel the person standing in front of you. You catch the smell – definitely male. And then he kisses you. You can feel his passion as he nips at your bottom lip, biting it a little, making you let out a small moan. While he is kissing you, you can feel his arms roaming around your body, strictly avoiding the obvious bulge in your pants. Oh, yeah, of course you are aroused. It's scary not to know who the person is, but there is something wickedly arousing in the whole situation and somehow although you cannot place the voice and the smell of the guy, it makes you somehow relaxed, like your subconscious knows you can trust him. Then you feel the ropes shift and you find that your hands are being pulled up above your head. You can feel the guy's breath on your stomach. Then his lips start making rounds around your navel, which makes you squirm. Oh, I know that Malfoys do not squirm, but in the bliss of the moment you cannot deny the sensations taking over your body. You feel something cold being pressed just where his lips were a moment ago. It scarily feels like the blade of a knife but then you hear his voice again."I hope this is not one of favorite t-shirts because I am going to have to cut it in pieces in order to get you naked as I want you." Then you feel the blade ripping the fabric of your t-shirt apart. The sound is scary; the sensation of the cold blade so close to your skin almost repulsing but the idea that someone is actually ripping your clothes apart to get to your body is making you even more aroused. Then you hear him leaving the knife somewhere far away from you, which oddly makes you a bit more relaxed. You feel him standing behind you before his hands start roaming over your chest and he starts kissing your neck. He is nibbling on your ear, biting slightly this spot here." At saying that Blaise blew another wave of hot breath just at the spot he meant and seeing Draco starting to pant he looked down at the front of his trousers to check on his progress and happily he saw that Draco was truly aroused. He turned, winked at Pansy and continued whispering to Draco.

"His fingers successfully find you nipples and twitch them a little and then a bit harder." At this Draco moaned."He licks a path down your spine from your neck down to your belt. Can you feel the wet path his tong has left on your skin? Can you feel how this makes you more and more aroused? But he leaves you very little time to ponder over that as he moves in front of you, capturing your lips in another breathtaking kiss, which makes your knees buckle a bit. He goes down to your neck again, to your shoulder where he bites slightly." Another moan from Draco was heard, at which Blaise was mentally giving himself a pat on the back. "He goes down to your nipples capturing one of them with his mouth and starts drawing circling patterns on it with his tongue. He goes even lower leaving another path of searing hot kisses. He licks a line over your belt and you hear him asking you "Are you going to be a good boy and stand still so I can untie your legs and remove the rest of your clothes without damaging them?" You give a slight not, you are not crazy to hit him, maybe 15 minutes ago, you would, but you are too far gone now to do that. You want him to do all those stuff to you. You feel as the ropes release you ankles and he starts unbuttoning your jeans. You hear his comment "Nice boxers! I like them!" and blush a little but now you can feel his hot breath through the silk, coming on waves over you cock." At that point Draco moaned even louder and tried to touch himself, but Blaise stopped him." Ahh, you are not doing this, it is not allowed! Now, be a good boy or I will have to restrain you!"

Draco growled without opening his eyes. "If you want me not to touch myself you have to tie me up!" And so Blaise did! Draco turned his head around and whispered so only Blaise could hear. "If someone comes near me you have to untie me! Got it?!" Blaise smiled, always thinking for a surprising attack, Draco was."Got it!" he said. "Can I continue with the story now?" Draco smiled and whispered back. "Now I feel even more aroused cause I feel like I am actually in the fantasy having those ropes around my wrists!"

"Great!" Blaise said.

" So, your mystery lover lowers your pants and disposes you of your shoes, socks and pants, till the only thing you have on are your boxers. He leaves you for a minute and although you hear shifting of clothes you cannot tell exactly what he is doing. Soon, though, you get the idea as he presses his body at the length of yours and you can feel his heated skin all over yours. You ache for more of his touch and you swing your hips forward. He doesn't have the patience any more to stay away from you and gripping you tight ass he drives the lower part of your bodies together, where you can fully feel how aroused he is. Your erections grind together and you both almost scream at the so long waited contact." Draco bit back a scream which made Blaise get harder on his own if that was even possible. "After a couple of minutes he pulls away, knowing that if he doesn't stop now one of you will come and he has other plans how to sweet torture you. You can feel him getting on his knees in front of you as he plants a kiss at your dick over your boxers and after a second you are standing there naked for him. You feel that he is moving you until you feel the silk sheets under your back and then you completely relax. You can feel him moving around you, until he stops with his hands on your hips. He straddles your knees and you can feel that he still has his boxers on. You get your reward for patiently waiting as his mouth encircles the head of your cock. His tongue licking the pre-come from the slit. He starts moving his head up and down in synchrony with his right hand which is on your cock and the other is playing gently but firmly with your balls. You can feel how every time he takes more and more of you into his hot, wet mouth. Seconds later he is deepthroating you. You try not to come but this is impossible as now he is doing the most amazing things to you. He takes your whole dick on one stroke till his nose is buried at your hairs and he makes incredible popping sounds on the way out. One more, two, three, you can feel your balls contracting and as he starts sucking intently on the head sliding his tongue over your slit and you come in his mouth." At that point Blaise saw how Draco's hips went upwards and he actually came into his pants with a cry of:

"Oh, Raven!"

"Got the name right, babe!" Blaise chuckled.

Pansy was eying Blaise with awe and surprise. He just smirked at her; released Draco from the ropes and cast a cleaning charm on him. In a couple of minutes Draco was coherent enough, after the mind-blowing experience, to down a shot of Firewhisky, snatch Blaise from his place and to start pulling him for the door saying:

"Sorry guys, but I think there is someone who deserves to be thoroughly shagged after his performance!"

Without another glance to the people in the room Blaise followed him, knowing that his lustful dream of being in the bed of the Slytherin Sex God would be very, very soon fulfilled.

He did not know then how great the consequences to his life would be. He did not have the slightest idea how this night would change his whole life… forever. But at that moment he did not think about it. He was merely trying to restrain himself from jumping on Draco before they could get to his room. One of his greatest sexual fantasies was going to fulfill itself in a couple of minutes and that made him barely aware of anything around him but the tight ass in front of him and the almost painful erection in his pants.

The next thing he remembered was standing in front of a portrait of a Dragon and hearing Draco saying "Ad libitum"…"

***

From Latin: "Ad libitum" means At one's pleasure as with Draco everything is about pleasure :P


	4. Why I shouldn't Have Stayed the Night

Author's note: Sorry for the late update guys and girls  But university starts soon and I have very little time  Don't worry I am still writing this :P

**Chapter 4**

**Why I shouldn't have stayed for the night**

"_The next thing he remembered was standing in front of a portrait of a Dragon and hearing Draco saying "_ _Ad libitum__…"_

The moment they were in the room and the portrait closed behind them, Blaise found himself pressed to the wall being kissed senseless. He didn't even have the time to look around the room.

"Impatient much?" He managed to whisper in Draco's lips.

"Mmmmm?" Was Draco's only response as he continued assaulting Blaise's lips.

Blaise managed to pull slightly away so he could look in to those grayish-blue eyes, which were now more blue than gray, filled with lust. He put his hands on Draco's hips and pulled him closer to show the blond how much he wants him, only to find that Draco was hard again. He let a moan slip from his lips as Draco started kissing the tender skin under his ear. Heaven? Even better. Blaise felt intoxicated by Draco's every touch. The long pale fingers were moving around his lower back, under his shirt making him press his hips forward causing both of them to take sharp gasps as their erections grinded together. The hands moved up his torso, brushing his ribs and eventually Blaise was half naked. Draco looked at him up and down:

"You are hot!" And it was true. Blaise's six-pack was not as defined as Draco's but was still there and the slightly still tanned skin, from his Christmas Holiday on the Canary Islands with his mother, was in a nice contrast with the pale fingers that were running up and down his body.

Blaise smiled. "You are hotter than I am!" and with that he disposed Draco of his pullover. His breath hitched at the site of the pale, chiseled perfection in front of him. He ran his nails from the shoulders down to the belt, which made Draco moan loudly.

Blaise was pressed to the wall again his lips crushed in a severe kiss dominated by Draco. But Blaise wanted to tame him. To tame the Dragon. To show him the bliss of being worshipped and made to beg for release. But his thoughts disappeared as Draco dragged him to the bed a kneeled before him. 'Is he going to do, what I am thinking he is going to do?!?' Blaise lost his mind in the sensation of Draco unclasping his belt and unbuttoning his jeans. The sound of his zipper going down made the blood rush out from his brain to more needed places. Seconds after that he found himself naked, half laying on the bed, supporting himself on his elbows looking down at a messy haired Draco, whose lips parted slightly as he blew a gush of air on Blaise's crotch.

"Perfect!" said Draco as his tongue trailed a path from the base to the top running over the slit, gathering the drops of pre-come. Blaise was going to answer something but he lost the ability to do that as the blond closed his lips over the head. Blaise almost screamed with relief, tilting his head backwards, at the feeling of being inside the hot, wet mouth and the skillful tongue, which was making circles around the head. Draco started moving his head up and down the length using his right hand to pump, forming a steady rhythm which was soon going to be the end of Blaise's self-control.

Tanned hands slid into the blond locks, in a desperate try of the Raven to stop the urge to push deeper into the welcoming mouth.

"Dray…" He couldn't even say the whole name. With enormous self control Blaise managed to stop Draco, who looked at him questioningly. 'Damn, why does he have to look so fucking erotic standing there?!'

"Draco, I wanna…" he didn't know how to say it, he was afraid that he might spoil the whole night with his words, but the need to be in the blond, to see that pretty face when he was inside him and when he would eventually come. He gathered all courage he had and just spilled out the words.

"I wanna be inside of you! I want to hear you scream my name as I push into your tight, perfect butt! I need to be inside of you! I want to fuck the daylight out of you!" Blaise put all the passion he had into that statement.

Draco rose on his feet. Blaise went cold.' There it goes, now he is going to tell me to put my clothes on and to leave his room!' But something he did not expect happened. Draco sat on his lap, kissed him like it was the only thing sustaining his life and whispered into Blaise's ear.

"I wanna feel you inside me! Fuck me hard! Make me scream like no one had before! But be gentle with me I've never let anyone do that to me before!"

Blaise was stunned. All of his dreams were literally happening tonight. He kissed Draco back, meanwhile trying to undress him as quickly as possible. Draco got up and let his trousers, together with his boxers, slide to the floor and then stepped out of them, losing his shoes and socks with them. And there he was; the most perfect creature Blaise had ever seen was standing naked before him waiting for him to say something. Even the Greek Sculptures would have been jealous over this body.

"Come here!" Blaise's voice was deep and tortured, he barely recognized it. Draco moved slowly towards him.

"Damn, you are perfect!" Blaise whispered as Draco was standing in front of him.

He slowly put his hand around the shaft pointing at him. It wasn't as thick as Blaise's but had more length. Blaise couldn't stop himself from licking the tip. Draco gasped.

"Don't be a tease, Blaise!" The Raven almost melted hearing his name slip from Draco's lips and took him all the way in. The Blond screamed as Blaise made a loud pop on the way out.

"Lie down on your stomach." Blaise ordered, standing up. The Prince complied.

He grabbed Draco's legs until they were hanging from the bed, the perfect tight ass waiting for him to take it. He leaned on top of the blond supporting himself on his arms and put his hips forward till his cock was nestled between Draco's cheeks. He heard the moan.

"You want more?" He asked biting the shoulder. His lips left a trail of kisses down the spine followed by his nails. Draco moaned again. Blaise stopped before he reached his arse.

"I asked you a question! Do you want more?" Draco moaned again in anticipation.

"Yes, please!" Hearing the beg Blaise spread the cheeks and let his mouth take its course, but steadily avoiding the small twitching hole."Please!" Draco almost screamed this time.

Blaise thought he is dreaming. After they came to this room he had the feeling that there was no more Malfoy, only Draco, drunk enough to let Blaise do whatever he wants with his body, even fuck him.

He placed a kiss on the tight hole and this time Draco screamed pushing upwards, wanting for more. Blaise complied starting to trail the contours with his tongue and shortly after that he stuck it in the hole. Now the blond was writhing under him as Blaise started to fuck him with his tongue. Soon Blaise inserted a finger at which Draco screamed:

"Stop!" Blaise halted. He started caressing Draco's tights trying to comfort him, make him relax to the new sensation.

"Relax. I am not going to hurt you. Just relax. Soon it will feel much better!"

As Blaise said that he left Draco relax and push upwards. Blaise's finger went all the way in. 'Merlin, he is soooo tight!' He pulled his finger almost all the way out and then back in. Soon he felt that Draco was stretched enough and pushed a second finger. This time he was kissing Draco's tights and the blond relaxed much quicker. Blaise made scissoring movement, then crawled his fingers and on the next push Draco screamed again.

'Good!' Blaise thought with a smile. 'Just found your sweet spot!"

After a while he pushed a third finger in and stilled till Draco started pushing up again. Soon after that Draco whispered:

"I want to feel you inside! Now!" Blaise was more than ready to do that.

"Turn around! I want to see you when you come!" He told him.

Draco turned around and again did something that Blaise never thought he would see. Draco caught his own legs under the knees and pulled them up till they were resting on his chest. He blushed a bit as Blaise took the site in.

"Damn, you are so…" Blaise was trying to find a word that can describe what he was seeing but the only word that came to his mind at this, was: "…damn hot!"

He positioned himself at Draco's entrance and looked him in the eyes.

"Are you sure you want to do this? No regrets tomorrow?" he asked him.

Draco nodded and smiled.

"I am sure as I'll ever be! Who cares what happens tomorrow!"

At that Blaise pushed in past the tight ring of muscles and stilled as he heard Draco cry out. He almost came at that moment.

"Sweet Merlin, you are so fucking tight!" he cried out.

After a couple of seconds Draco tried to push up but Blaise stilled him with his hands, which were now lying on his tights.

"Give me a minute here." He told the blond with a small smile. "Otherwise this will end before it has even started!"

Mere seconds had passed when he did not have the restrains to hold on and pushed hard in. Draco cried out and encircled Blaise with his legs trying to hold him in. Soon he relaxed a bit and let Blaise push out and then using his legs drove him back in. Blaise had envisioned this so many times before but his fantasies did not pay it justice. It was bliss. It was more than Heaven and Hell together. It was everything he ever wanted. He wanted to send Draco into blissful oblivion so he took the pale leg and put it on his shoulder, trying to find the best angle to hit the prostate. And he did. Draco was wriggling under him, now and then barely managing to whisper "More!","Harder!","Faster!" or something which very much sounded like: "Oh, my God, Blaise!"

Blaise felt that soon he will come and he wanted to drive Draco to the edge first, so he let go of Draco's tight and took his cock in his hand. He started pumping it with spread fingers, trying to drive him to the edge as fast as possible.

Very soon Draco screamed: "Blaise, I'm…" his breath hitched. "Oh, my God, I'm gonna come!"

And he did. Blaise felt Draco's muscles contract and squeeze him tight. He drove in hard one more time and screamed as he came, buried deep inside Draco. His eyes never left the beautiful face before him. He had never thought that he would see that serene expression on Draco's face. There were no masks, just the most peaceful expression he had ever seen. Draco was more than beautiful in Blaise's eyes. He was lovely."

Blaise knew that this was the moment he had fallen hard. He didn't see it then but now he knew. Seeing Draco come and loose himself so deeply, seeing the clouded look in the, then completely blue eyes, he knew he had lost his heart. Before that moment there was only lust, after that there was love.

*****

"Blaise was lying on top of Draco trying to catch his breath. Draco still had his legs wrapped around Blaise and didn't let him go even when he tried to stand up. He did not voice his worries that he might be too heavy on top of the blond, obviously Draco didn't mind at all. As soon as Blaise was able to breathe again properly and his heart rate had returned to normal, he started planting kisses on Draco's shoulder up his chin and finally sealed his lips with a searing kiss which, without him knowing it, showed how much he cared about the Prince.

Draco answered the kiss, slowly untangling his feet from around Blaise.

"This was…"

"Mind blowing?" Blaise suggested.

"Perfect!" Draco winced as Blaise pulled out to lie beside him.

"I need just a minute and I'll be off." Blaise informed Draco. He knew he would not be allowed to stay. The Prince never wanted his lovers to stay after sex and Blaise wasn't expecting to be asked to stay. There were rules in Slytherin and ignoring them wasn't something Slytherins did. Their life was about order, control, following rules and obeying orders. After all, if not all of them, most of them came from pure blood families and in pure blood families there were standards to live up to. That's why when Draco turned to him and wrapped himself around his body, snuggling close and planting a kiss on his neck, Blaise almost froze.

"Draco, are you ok?" He asked almost whispering.

Draco smiled in his neck.

"I am more than ok! Why should I not be?"

"Well…" Blaise did not know how to say what he was thinking. He was enjoying the moment too much to want to break it apart, so when Draco spoke up he was afraid that that was the moment when his bliss would end.

"Look… I don't know why I am telling you this or why I did all those things that just happened, but this was incredible. I have never felt so good after sex, ever. Right now I just want to stay here wrapped around you and sleep. If you wanna go, I will not stop you, but it would be nice if you stay. Tomorrow I will probably regret all of the things that happened and probably I would shout at you, make you leave and never talk to you again, but tonight…" Draco smiled. Blaise had never seen such smile on the cold face. Now it didn't look cold anymore, it didn't look malicious; it looked like the face of an angel lit by the moonlight and Blaise realized that even if he wanted he would not be able to leave.

"Just stay here." Draco finished.

"I would love to!"

Draco frowned at those words.

"But…?"

Blaise smiled. "No "but" Draco! No "but"! I am staying here. I am in a too blissful state to leave right now!" He almost dragged the blond up the bed until they could get under the covers.

As Blaise watched Draco drift into sleep he felt his heart go still at the site. Then he realized his mistake. He shouldn't have stayed for the night, because he was starting to feel too attached to the boy next to him. Draco looked so vulnerable in his sleep. Vulnerable and peaceful. Blaise fell asleep with the blond in his arms knowing that, for once, he felt safe wrapped around somebody; like he had finally found his place in this world.

Morning came to find the two boys, still in each other's embrace, sleeping soundly with small smiles on their faces."


	5. How hell broke loose and then froze over

Sorry for the insane delay. I had almost given up on this story seeing the lack of reviews.. :(( so if there is someone out there that still wants me to continue with this story please leave a review and I'll be glad to continue with it.

**Chapter 5**

**How hell broke loose and then froze over**

"_Morning came to find the two boys, still in each other's embrace, sleeping soundly with small smiles on their faces."_

Blaise would never forget that morning or that day. At the beginning of it he felt like someone had turned his world upside down, emptied it of everything valuable and put it back, leaving it empty, soundless and, worst of all, meaningless. He did not remember anything from that day, because he was walking around like a zombie, with his cold pureblood mask on, full of snide remarks for anyone who dared to cross his path, almost as cold and rude as Draco usually was. By the end of the day, however, things had changed once more and that was the beginning of his downfall.

"As the sun found its way up the sky and lit the bed with the boys, it managed to wake Blaise up. He felt the sun on his face and the warm body in his hands and smiled without opening his eyes. He felt Draco snuggle into him, before the bond went completely still. Blaise slowly opened his eyes to look at Draco and he froze. The Prince looked ready to kill.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Draco asked him, his voice was so low that Blaise got goosebumps.

"I…I…" Blaise was trying to find his courage."Look, you're the one that asked me to stay last night. I was going to leave but you told me to stay. I will leave now." As he said that, Blaise tried to get up, but Draco's hands were still around him.

"Draco?"

The blond looked at him strangely. "I let you fuck me, didn't I?" he asked after a few moments.

"Ummm, yes…" answered Blaise.

"GET OUT!" Draco pushed him so hard that Blaise fell out of the bed and landed on the floor. "GET THE FUCK OUT! THIS IS GOING TO HAVE CONSECUENCES! I HATE YOU! YOU'RE NOT GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR ME, EVER AGAIN, OR I SWEAR YOU'LL FEEL MY WRATH!" While ranting, Draco had gotten up, gathered Blaise's clothes, thrown them out of the portrait, and now was dragging Blaise by his hair out of the room.

Blaise couldn't grasp what had just happened until his brain managed to comprehend that he was sitting naked on the cold dungeon floor with his clothes scattered all around him, the portrait door closed in front of him and his heart broken. Then he felt like his heart was being ripped out of his chest, the pain was almost physical. Then he got up, put his clothes on and with an expression on his face that clearly stated 'Get near me and DIE!' he went into the Slytherin common room.

The first victim of his wrath this day was Pansy. As soon as he stepped in the common room that little bitch had been all over him. Her gay laughter was piercing his eardrums especially with the raging headache that he had.

"He threw you out of his room, didn't he? Oh, poor Blasey, did you think that he is going to stay with you, maybe love you." She continued laughing manically. Theo saw the way that Blaise's hands were clenched in fists, the way his nostrils were flaring trying to suppress his anger and tried to get Pansy out of the way.

"Theo, stay out of it!" Pansy screeched at him.

"You have no idea what you're getting yourself into, Parkinson." Blaise said trough clenched teeth. "Get out of my way."

Pansy was, too thrilled that Blaise was in pain to recognize the warning in his low voice.

"Oh, what are you going to do, Blasey? Fall apart and cry? I would love to see that…" she continued with her rant. Theo was backing away from the two knowing perfectly well what would happen to him if he stayed close.

Without saying a word and before Pansy even realize he had moved Blaise had her hanging from the ceiling of the common room, silenced. He looked up at her.

"Stay in my way again, Parkinson and I will not be so merciful!" saying that Blaise stormed to his dorm.

With each and every passing hour Blaise was feeling worse. By the time dinner came, being around Blaise was a live threatening hazard. He was sitting alone at the end of the Slytherin table. Parkinson didn't even dare to look at him. 'Good.' thought Blaise. In that moment Draco came into the great hall, looking perfect as usual. Blaise groaned. 'Damn him! Damn him and his perfection!" he stabbed his fork at the potatoes in his plate, willing himself not to think about the Blond. That didn't work as Draco walked right next to where he was sitting and stopped right behind Blaise.

"Come with me!' said Draco.

Blaise slowly turned on the bench to face him.

"I am tired of your games Malfoy." Blaise thought he imagined the way the blond winced when Blaise said his surname."Say what you have to say and leave me alone. I am trying to have dinner."

"Your dinner is over. You're coming with me." Draco said his cold mask firm in place. There was no evidence of the man Blaise had held in his arms the night before. He got up, leaned close to Draco and whispered in his ear.

"If you're worried that I am going to tell anyone about what happened last night Malfoy, don't worry. I am not going to tell anyone. You have my word as a pureblood." With that Blaise turned his back on Draco and was going to sit back and continue with his dinner, when The Prince grabbed him by the arm and proceeded to drag him out of the Great Hall.

"What the…"Blaise started to say, when Draco's look promptly silenced him.

After a couple of minutes Blaise found himself pinned to the wall of Draco's room and being kisses senseless. When the need for air became unbearable they separated breathing hard.

"What the hell was that for? Didn't you say you never wanted me to come near you again?" asked Blaise when his breathing came back to normal.

"I changed my mind. You're mine" said Draco. "Last night was amazing and I am not going to let you go that easily. From now on, you're officially my boyfriend so shut up and kiss me."

Blaise couldn't believe what he heard. Draco wanted him back. Blaise thought that was best moment of his life, while he was kissing his Blond Prince back."

In the present, The Raven proceeded to get himself drunk into oblivion. From present point of view that was both the best and the worst moment of his life. No, that wasn't the worst moment of his life. The worst moment of his life was the morning after their graduation. The moment that Draco had told him that it was over and he didn't need him anymore.

"It was the morning after their graduation ball. They were lying in Draco's bed after another round of mind blowing sex, when Draco threw the bomb on him.

"It's time for you to go Blaise." said Draco.

"Go, where!" Blaise didn't have anywhere to be.

"To your room." answered Draco. When he saw Blaise's bewildered expression he started laughing. It wasn't a nice laugh."You didn't foolishly think that this…" he pointed between them."… is going to continue after we left Hogwarts, now did you?"

Blaise felt the world crumble under his feet. Without saying another word, not even 'Goodbye' he got dressed and walked out of Draco's room."

That was the last time he saw The Slytherin Prince, before he left the school. 'It would probably be the last time I EVER see Draco in my life.' He said to himself while downing his cup in one go."

Back in England there was a Blond man screaming with pain. The only thought in his mind before he lost consciousness was: 'Blaise, please forgive me, my love!'


End file.
